urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Seanan McGuire
Seanan McGuire, aka Mira Grant — Author of October Daye series and InCryptid series. Series Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, PNR=Paranormal Romance, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Other Writings Anthologies: * Home Improvement: Undead Edition (2011) Through This House" — October Daye series #4.5 (Toby) * Carniepunk (2013) “Daughter of the Midway, the Mermaid, and the Open, Lonely Sea” (YA) (Ada) — no series * Games Creatures Play (April 1st 2014) "Jammed" — InCryptid series #2.3 (Antimony Price POV, Annie) Other series: *'Newsflesh Trilogy' by Mira Grant (alternate pen name ) - Newsflesh Trilogy Freebies: * About the Author Seanan McGuire was born in Martinez, California, and raised in a wide variety of locations, most of which boasted some sort of dangerous native wildlife. Despite her almost magnetic attraction to anything venomous, she somehow managed to survive long enough to acquire a typewriter, a reasonable grasp of the English language, and the desire to combine the two. The fact that she wasn't killed for using her typewriter at three o'clock in the morning is probably more impressive than her lack of death by spider-bite. Often described as a vortex of the surreal, many of Seanan's anecdotes end with things like "and then we got the anti-venom" or "but it's okay, because it turned out the water wasn't that deep." She has yet to be defeated in a game of "Who here was bitten by the strangest thing?," and can be amused for hours by almost anything. "Almost anything" includes swamps, long walks, long walks in swamps, things that live in swamps, horror movies, strange noises, musical theater, reality TV, comic books, finding pennies on the street, and venomous reptiles. Seanan may be the only person on the planet who admits to using Kenneth Muir's Horror Films of the 1980s as a checklist. Seanan lives in a creaky old farmhouse in Northern California, which she shares with her three cats, Lilly, Alice, and Thomas, a vast collection of creepy dolls and horror movies, and sufficient books to qualify her as a fire hazard. She has strongly-held and oft-expressed beliefs about the origins of the Black Death, the X-Men, and the need for chainsaws in daily life. Seanan was the winner of the 2010 John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer, and her novel Feed (as Mira Grant) was named as one of Publishers Weekly's Best Books of 2010. In 2013 she became the first person ever to appear five times on the same Hugo Ballot. ~ from: Seanan McGuire: Biography Quotes Goodreads | Seanan McGuire Quotes (Author of Rosemary and Rue) Awards Mira Grant (aka Seanan McGuire) won the John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer. It was awarded to her for the novel ‘FEED’ at Aussiecon’s Hugo Awards ceremony last Sunday in Melbourne. Trivia & Notes See Also * October Daye series * InCryptid series * Ghost Stories series * Seanan McGuire * Home Improvement: Undead Edition (2011) — October Daye series #4.5 * Games Creatures Play — InCryptid series #2.3 * Carniepunk (2013) — no series * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography, Books: *Seanan McGuire: The October Daye Books *Seanan McGuire: Toby Short Stories *October Daye series by Seanan McGuire ~ GR *October Daye - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Seanan McGuire - fantastic fiction *Seanan McGuire - Fanlore *October Daye Series ~ Shelfari *Seanan McGuire - October Daye Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog *Off the Shelf: Seanan McGuire/Mira Grant | Off the Shelf & Bookstacks Alternate Pen Name works: *Mira Grant: Newsflesh *Newsflesh Trilogy by Mira Grant - Goodreads Interviews: *Feature Interview: Seanan McGuire by Paul Goat Allen | Fantasy Magazine *Interview with Seanan McGuire | Fantasy-Faction *Join Author Seanan McGuire Interview, Chat and Contest Today! | Bitten by Books *Interview: Seanan McGuire/Mira Grant - Lightspeed Magazine *Amazing Stories | Interview With Seanan McGuire - Amazing Stories *Living the Fairy Tale, an interview with Seanan McGuire, pg.1 | Geek Speak Magazine *Seanan McGuire: The Terribleminds Interview « terribleminds: chuck wendig *Thirteen Questions with Seanan McGuire » Public Libraries Online *INTERVIEW: SEANAN MCGUIRE « Evil Girlfriend Media Evil Girlfriend Media *Rambling On » Blog Archive » Interview with Seanan McGuire *SPOTLIGHT: An Interview with Seanan McGuire *Wily Seanan McGuire Interviewed - Angel Leigh McCoy - Writer *Exclusive interview with author Seanan McGuire (‘Chimes at Midnight’) - Lytherus *Interview with Seanan McGuire | The Book Pushers | Book Reviews | Book Chatter *Seanan McGuire interview | Dead, Buried, and Back! *Interview: Seanan McGuire | Innsmouth Free Press *A Jekyll & Hyde interview with Seanan McGuire & Mira Grant *The Blog Realm: Author Interview - SEANAN MCGUIRE *One Liners – The Seanan McGuire Interview | Bob Neilson *Interview with Urban Fantasy Author Seanan McGuire | BlogHer *Teen Skepchick | Teen Skepchick Interviews: Seanan McGuire *Darkstars Fantasy NewsInterview with Seanan McGuire - Darkstars Fantasy News *Urban Fantasy Interview: Seanan McGuire | Genreville *My Awful Reviews: Ten questions with author Seanan Mcguire *Seanan McGuire: General FAQ Incryptid: *Author Interview: Discount Armageddon by Seanan McGuire | Dark Faerie Tales *Tales of an intrepid pantster: Interview with Seanan McGuire *An Interview with Mira Grant (April, 2010) | Bookbanter Newsflesh: *An Interview of Mira Grant by Seanan McGuire - Orbit Books *Ask Seanan McGuire Anything – The Interview | Worlds Without End Blog *AUTHOR INTERVIEW: Seanan McGuire : HELP FUND MY ROBOT ARMY!!! *Author Spotlight: Seanan McGuire - Nightmare Magazine *Author Interview | With a Good Book Video Interviews: *S&L Podcast - #103 - Interview with Seanan McGuire — Sword & Laser *Mira Grant Parasite Tour - YouTube *Salon Futura » Interview: Seanan McGuire *▶ Mira Grant aka Seanan McGuire, from Book Expo America 2011 - YouTube *▶ Seanan McGuire Interview - Geek's Guide to the Galaxy Podcast #63 - YouTube Author: *Seanan McGuire - Home *Seanan McGuire - Wikipedia *Seanan McGuire (Author of Rosemary and Rue) *Seanan McGuire - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Mira Grant - other pen name *Seanan McGuire - About Seanan McGuire - Penguin Group (USA) Community: *Seanan McGuire's Discussion Board • Index page *(3) Seanan McGuire - FB *Seanan McGuire (seananmcguire) on Twitter *Seanan McGuire (seananmcguire) on Twitter Gallery Seanan mcguire-book.jpg Seanan-McGuire -B&W.jpg Seanan McGuire-knife.jpg Seanan McGuire.jpg 1. Rosemary and Rue (2009).jpg|1. Rosemary and Rue (2009) by Seanan McGuire—Art: Chris McGrath|link=http://seananmcguire.com/rosemary.php 2. A Local Habitation (2010).jpg|2. A Local Habitation (2010) by Seanan McGuire—Art: Chris McGrath|link=http://seananmcguire.com/alh.php 3. An Artificial Night (2010).jpg|3. An Artificial Night (2010) by Seanan McGuire—Art: Chris McGrath|link=http://seananmcguire.com/aan.php 4. Late Eclipses (2011).jpg|4. Late Eclipses (2011) by Seanan McGuire—Art: Chris McGrath|link=http://seananmcguire.com/le.php 4.5. "Through this House " in Home Improvement- Undead Edition (2011).jpg|4.5. "Through this Hous " in Home Improvement- Undead Edition (2011) edited by Charlaine Harris|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9450406-home-improvement 5. One Salt Sea (2011).jpg|5. One Salt Sea (2011) by Seanan McGuire—Art: Chris McGrath|link=http://www.seananmcguire.com/oss.php 6. Ashes of Honor (2012).jpg|6. Ashes of Honor (2012) by Seanan McGuire—Art: Chris McGrath|link=http://www.seananmcguire.com/aoh.php 7. Chimes at Midnight (2013).jpg|7. Chimes at Midnight (2013) by Seanan McGuire—Art: Chris McGrath|link=http://www.seananmcguire.com/cam.php The Winter Long (October Daye #8) by Seanan McGuire.jpg|8. The Winter Long (October Daye #8) by Seanan McGuire—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15748529-the-winter-long A Red-Rose Chain (October Daye -9) by Seanan McGuire.jpg|9. A Red-Rose Chain (October Daye #9) by Seanan McGuire—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15748535-a-red-rose-chain Once Broken Faith (October Daye -10) by Seanan McGuire.jpg|10. Once Broken Faith (October Daye #10) by Seanan McGuire—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/28815482-once-broken-faith 1. Discount Armageddon (2012).jpg|1. Discount Armageddon (2012)|link=http://seananmcguire.com/incryptid.php 2. Midnight Blue-Light Special (2013).jpg|2. Midnight Blue-Light Special (2013)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13501633-midnight-blue-light-special 3. Half-Off Ragnarok (Mar 4, 2014).jpg|3. Half-Off Ragnarok (Mar 4, 2014)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17667009-half-off-ragnarok Good Girls go to Heaven (Ghost Stories 0.9) by Seanan McGuire.jpg|0.9. Good Girls go to Heaven (Ghost Stories 0.9) by Seanan McGuire|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/21943086-good-girls-go-to-heaven Sparrow Hill Road (Ghost Stories -1) by Seanan McGuire.jpg|1. Sparrow Hill Road (Ghost Stories #1) by Seanan McGuire—art; Dan Dos Santos|link=http://seananmcguire.com/shr.php Coins of Chaos (Ghost Stories #2.5 - Train Yard Blues) .jpg|2.5. Coins of Chaos (Ghost Stories #2.5 - Train Yard Blues)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18143285-coins-of-chaos Category:Authors